


Why Is He So Cute?

by LukaTheSelkie



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, Yandere Simulator (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaTheSelkie/pseuds/LukaTheSelkie
Summary: I've been obsessed with youtuber HoodiePanda's Hoseph for awhile now. I just had to write a Hoseph x Male Reader. I mean come on, it's my style of writing! Fluffy at first, then dark/depressing, but everything turns out fine in the end. This is based in Yandere College (instead of High lol) with a shy Hoodie. He discovers the game Dream Daddy (SPOILERS FOR THE GAME AHEAD) and is pulled in by the secret cult ending. He becomes interested in summoning a demon because of Joseph, but he gets too close to doing it and ruining Joseph's plans for the "dad's" liking. So he takes over Hoodie in an attempt to scare him away from summoning the demon and ruining his plans, but he gets attached to him by accident. His personality merges with Hoodie and his feelings, so it doesn't take much time for Joseph to spill his biggest secret, and make Hoodie think his life is ruined.





	Why Is He So Cute?

    Today is the first day of my second year at Yandere College! I've always thought it was a weird name, but I guess I got used to it in high school. It's odd though, it seems most everyone here went to Yandere High as well. I guess it's not too strange though; it is a small town with no other college, and I hear most people don't want to leave where they grow up.  
    Kokona waves at me, and I force myself to wave back, so as not to appear rude. I jog over to Ayano and smile brightly at her. Before she can ask about my hospitality toward her rival, I explain myself. "It's my first day back. I don't want to be a complete ass to everyone. Even if she isn't worth anyone's time." We both laugh, turning to watch her socialize like a normal person as we sulk in the shadows. "Hey, we should see if we can spot any Freshmen."  
    "Oh yes! Want to know the best way to spot them?" I nod, glancing around to see if I can see any new faces that don't look like they could eat me in a single bite; A.K.A. upperclassmen. "Most of them are either entirely too excited, or scared out of their minds. Or a mixture of both, in some cases. We were both. I remember bumping into each other on the first day lat year. We about scared each other to death." She laughs lightly, and I smile at the memory.  
    "After we were done fearing the other, we became fast friends. I was glad to find another loner. I thought I was going to be the only one. Though, I have no idea how we had never met each other in high school." She shrugs, suddenly pointing at a ginger-blonde haired boy with glasses and a hoodie on.  
    "Freshman. You can tell by the way he holds himself. I'd say he's shy too, as he didn't walk in with anyone and he's avoiding all contact with people like one would the plague." I smile slightly.  
    "His look is cool though. Not many people could make that work, but he does." She raises a brow at me. "What? I'm just saying." She raises her other brow. Oh. "Come on, just 'cause I'm gay doesn't mean I find every guy attractive. Or every guy I say something about. I commented on his style, not his appearance." She rolls her eyes softly.  
    "That's why you keep looking at him? For his style?" I scoff. Of course not. He looks lost and it's entertaining. But I can't tell her that, because she won't believe me.  
    "He's about to run into Oka is all. Neither of them are looking, so I know a collision is due if someone doesn't get his or her attention." Without a word she pushes me toward them forcefully, my shadowed hideout melting away as light hits me. I stumble, try to catch my balance, and wind up sprawled on the floor a moment later. I glare toward our hideout, knowing she is still there, and flip her off quickly so no one can actually see it but her without thinking their eyes may have been playing tricks on them. I hear a quiet giggle from the alcove and it just pisses me off more.  
    "Um..." I turn my head quickly at the nearly silent voice, and come nose-to-nose with the shy Freshman that got me in this mess to begin with. I shrink back slightly, cheeks flushing ever so slightly; nothing like his cherry red ones though. Kokona and her probably fake boobs runs toward us, and she literally yanks me out of his lap. Wait, his lap? Curse you Ayano! Your aim is better than I thought! I pull away from her and reach a hand out toward him, forcing a gentle smile after being touched by Miss Fake. "Th-thank you..." He mumbles, bowing his head.  
    "You're very welcome!" I say brightly, making sure he is steady before releasing his hand. His head lowers even more, and his hood falls over his head. I blink as he raises his face and arms to push it off, cheeks turning even darker. A panda hoodie? That's too cute! He rushes off, thankfully paying attention to where he is going this time, and I stroll toward Ayano. "You're a bitch, by the way."  
    "I know I am!" She poses and smiles brightly, eyes closed. I nudge her arm, rolling my eyes. "Kokona was all over you, wasn't she?" I glance at her; she's in kill mode again. "That bitch should not be going around touching anyone I care about." I toss an arm around her shoulder. It doesn't bother me all that much that sometimes she goes on killing sprees; we all need a way to stay sane, right? Some just have more extreme ways than others. And as long as she doesn't get caught, there's no one who can prove she did anything.  
    "Calm down. It's the first day. Kokona going missing today would not be the best thing." She takes a deep breath and nods. "See how much better it is to breathe? You can think more clearly." Just because I'm okay with it doesn't mean I'm not going to try and stop it when I can.  
    "I can think more clearly about how you totally like that Freshman." I sigh deeply. "Okay, well, if you don't like him then you might disappoint him." I furrow my brows.  
    "What do you mean?" She laughs and pushes my arm off her shoulder gently, so she can face me. She gives me a stern, teacher look.  
    "Did you even see the way he looked at you, or were you too busy staring at his panda hoodie?" Shit, I'm caught. Abort mission, abort! I attempt to run, but she just grabs my arm. "I know I'm right now. Well, he looked at you so happily. Like you helping him up gave him hope. I wouldn't be surprised if he started looking up to you."  
    "I'm a bad person to look up to." She scoffs and takes my hands into hers, smiling up at me innocently. I know she's planning something by that look. She never uses it unless it involves me and change, which I do not like. At. All.  
    "That's exactly where I come in." Uh oh. I do not like the sound of this.


End file.
